


A Dream 梦

by Setg2154



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 郑允浩以为自己在做梦。





	A Dream 梦

郑允浩正在做一个只身困在孤岛上的梦，梦中他趴俯在一片白茫茫的沙滩上。四周渺无人烟，他却逐渐感觉到身后的异样。

 

睡意迷蒙中他觉得自己在前一天已经被蹂躏到不行的后穴又被顶开了。这是一种抽去了他强健四肢里全部力量的侵犯，让他浑身上下都变得软绵绵的。被侵犯的那个地方传来的摩擦和刺激让他头皮有点发麻。不过对于一场性爱而言，周围好像太安静了，除了他自己的呼吸声之外他什么也听不见。而且他没有感觉到任何人在触碰他，只有他的屁股感觉到了异常。

 

_在做梦吧？_

 

他和昌珉因为堆积如山的工作几周没能好好亲热，直到昨晚。他们两个坐在客厅里，连一部惊心动魄的《环太平洋》都只装模作样地看了前五分钟，就一路从沙发上操进了卧室里。这样一场性爱马拉松应该已经耗尽了他们俩全部的精力和体力，他还记得最后昌珉射完后澡都没冲就抱住了不知道高潮了几次的自己，和他相拥入眠。

 

就算昌珉比自己年轻两岁，还每天都运动，他也不该有这么野兽的体力，被他压榨整晚后一睡醒就来继续干他。因此郑允浩断定自己是在做梦。他是真的还想再睡一会儿，所以他容许自己闭上眼睛，接受梦境落在他疲惫不已的身体上的感触。

 

在他身体里进进出出的东西节奏迟缓，并没给他带来什么特别剧烈的刺激。但这并不能阻止他的肠道分泌出肠液，让抽插变的更加顺滑。他屁股里的棒状物浅浅地、不紧不慢地动作着，除了他穴口有点胀胀的感觉，也没有碰到什么特别深或者特别敏感的地方，郑允浩哼哼唧唧地，几乎就要再一次睡着了。

 

但突然，这根东西插得深了，蹭到了他的前列腺。他发出一声低呼，感觉自己睁开了眼睛，又好像没能张开眼睑一样只望一片属于梦境之中的昏暗。这一下让他爽到了，紧接着，又是几下漫不经心的挨着那个腺体的磨蹭，很舒服。他感觉到自己勃起了的下体蹭着亚麻床单，那些纹路叫他觉得麻刺刺的，不可避免地起了别的念头。他想伸手下去揉一揉，可他浑身上下都软的没力气。困倦之中他自己的心跳也听不真切，整个人像是泡在泳池池底，水面以外的世界和他全都没有关系。

 

郑允浩笃定自己真在做梦，梦中正延续着昨晚的性爱景象；只是在他身体里乱窜的电流带来的感触实在有些逼真。 _反正是在做梦_ 。他含混不清地想。他索性放下了平时做爱时一直放不下去的自尊，没有好面子地忍着一声不吭，而是随着那根东西的抽抽插插有一搭没一搭地轻哼出来。

 

不过，渐渐的，随着前列腺越来越频繁地被蹭到，他的声音高了起来，从鼻腔里发出的闷哼也变成了喉咙里抑制不住的呻吟。他起先那种掩耳盗铃、不管不顾的心态终于在真切地听到了自己的叫床声时感到疑惑。他有点醒了。而一旦他有了点由梦转醒的意思，他下身传的快感就像闪电一样明晃晃地打在了他的身上——

 

他的前列腺被一下一下地撞着，让他不由自主地抬起腰去迎合。他趴在床上，两条大腿和腰身扑腾得很微弱，但特别酸软。他浑身一抖，终于睁开了眼睛。

 

“醒啦？”

 

有个人的声音从他背后传来，低沉饥渴，如同狼啸，这驱散了他的全部睡意。黑暗之中他瞪大了眼睛，下意识地向前躲，四肢并用，像一只受了惊的小动物般想要逃开；但一双手钳住了他，两根拇指死死按在他的腰窝上，把他掐得很疼。

 

他在睡梦中就被不温不火地干了不知道多久，全身上下一点多余的力气都没有，却依然因为这疼痛浑身紧绷，屁股也夹得更紧了。这本意不是求欢，但他身后压着他的人为此发出了低声的咆哮，更猛地操着他，把眼泪从他张开的眼睑里顶出来。

 

如果他们这天早上没有其他安排，被沈昌珉这样操醒有可能是挺爽的一件事情。郑允浩想到中午的工作，就要出声制止，但他整个人被平铺着压在床上干，脸怼进枕头里，他早已勃起的阴茎磨蹭在床单上，前后两处的快感让他只能发出枕头完全无法堵住的色情呻吟。即便如此，他还没放弃和身后的人理论，他一定要提醒他的弟弟不要这么荒淫无度，忘记了等下的正事；不过，在被大力顶到了前列腺的某一下撞击中，他喊出对方的名字的声线变得意外的高亢。

 

“嗯...昌珉——！”

 

变了调的语气让他这一声叨念无告诫意味，听起来反倒像一个热切的回应，邀请着被他喊出名字的正在侵犯他的人继续用力干他。他身后年下的人欣然照做，用两手拖着他的腰把他的下半身抬高，摆成方便自己后人的角度，然后他拽着郑允浩，在向前抽送的同时狠狠地把年长的人往自己这边拖，让他的性器进入了前所未有的深度。

 

当然，郑允浩这几下也是叫得也是前所未有的响。他还是想跑，但每一次挣扎都以被抓住、向后钉在那根肉棒上告终。他觉得自己快被捅穿了。使用过度的后穴穴口已经无法收紧，无力的肌肉松弛着，懦弱地任人肆意索取，但里面却依然很主动热情。有各种体液掺在一起，随着激烈的交合冒出来，发出阵阵水声，褶皱密布的软肉湿滑黏腻，而且因为摩擦变得非常非常热。他趴在床上，塌着的腰形成一个柔软顺服的曲线，搅着床单的手指拧在他的脸庞两侧，他的脸贴着床单，仿佛明白了自己逃不掉似的，终于没有再发出那种要人命的高声浪叫。黑暗中，沈昌珉隐隐约约能看到他已经被顶的说不出任何话的嘴巴张开着，只能喘气。

 

他没法放任自己错过这样动人的景象，于是他伸长胳膊，拉开了床铺边的窗帘。哗啦一声之后，五六点中的晨光倾泻进来，给他身子底下的郑允浩蒙上了一层白雾。他哥哥刚被他操醒的时候像只老鹰面前的小兔子；现在，他歪着脑袋，像条刚被渔网捞到甲板上的美丽虎鲸，整个人湿漉漉，而且浑身赤裸。只不过他的嘴巴里没有属于虎鲸的那些尖牙利齿，于是沈昌珉得以安心地插进去三根指头随意翻搅。他的肉棒也顶在郑允浩的后穴里纵情玩弄，两个地方都又软又湿又热，吸得他爽极了，他一时间说不清楚这一上一下两个洞哪一个更诱人。

 

他的动作越发凶狠起来，手上的身下的都是。他夹住指尖的舌头揉捏，勃起则狠辣地捣进去，引得郑允浩含着他的手指叫了起来。自从他醒来之后，他叫的声音都不响，而且极其不情愿，好像是被他逼得不得不叫出来。但这违背了他本人意愿的呻吟实在是很动听，那种粘腻的鼻音拖长了，非常适合一个被迫承欢、被顶到快不行了的角色。

 

沈昌珉其实明白自己昨天要的有点多，但那是因为这他们这几周以来都在连轴转，工作压榨下他们两个都没有纵欲的时间和体力，直到昨天。但今天早上纯粹属于他一时兴起，他不能给自己找借口。他从来都醒得早，看着郑允浩在黑暗中像小兔子一样抽动的鼻尖还有搁在他眼前睡的正香的小脸，那对睫毛轻微地抖动，纤长如同纯洁的羔羊，这一切让他忍不住就产生了一个恶劣的想法。

 

他终于玩够了他哥哥的舌头，抽出了湿透了的手指，拧上了他的乳尖。郑允浩的闷哼又变了，不同于昨天晚上主动骑他时艳情的低喘，也不是刚才那种压抑的呻吟，而是变成了一种急不可耐的呜咽。沈昌珉用指甲剐蹭着左边那个敏感的地方，也是两眼泛着潮气，这么热情地配合他的索取，他忍不住就弯下身去，去舔他哥哥精致耳朵的耳廓。他亲吻着，然后把它整个含入口中，舌尖湿滑地舔进去。

 

郑允浩浑身发抖，终于讨饶，“别了…等下还有工作——”

 

他的话被沈昌珉无情打断。“还没完呢。”

 

昌珉喘息着，用他的气息和汗水包裹郑允浩，用他的顶弄和啄吻让他身下被动承受的不是出汗体质的人也淌出汗水。紧贴他胸膛的背滑腻腻的，沈昌珉低头舔了一口郑允浩亮晶晶的后颈。这里是郑允浩的敏感点，他粗糙的舌苔激得他身下的人一阵哆嗦，拧着床单的指头抓紧又放松，眼看就要忍不住了。

 

“别忍，”沈昌珉一边舔掉滑下郑允浩脖颈的汗珠，“叫啊，反正没人听得到。”

 

但郑允浩还是忍着没叫。他整个头像只鸵鸟一样埋进了枕头。沈昌珉看着他这副样子，有点好笑，但他还是残忍地低俯身子，用自己的手臂禁锢住郑允浩不断挣动的肩膀。他贴着郑允浩的耳朵仔细地嗅闻，像在嗅一朵新开的白玫瑰。他的气息让汗水蒸腾，让颤抖从那块敏感的地方蔓延到郑允浩全身。而他继续操着他，时而激烈，时而平缓，在他肩头、会被衣服完美遮掩的地方留下红透了的吻痕，同时轮流揉着郑允浩的胸前两点，让它们变得肿胀不堪，变得像是咬一口就会汁水四溢的樱桃。

 

郑允浩终于忍不了了。他的腿在发抖，他的胳膊在发抖，在他把发抖的左手往自己两腿之间伸过去的时候，他的动作被冷酷的掠夺者截住了。昌珉抓住他的手，和他十指交握，牢牢地把他的手钉在他们身前。郑允浩的阴茎已经硬到发疼了，他挫败地呻吟一声。

 

“忍一忍，”昌珉的嗓音被高涨的情欲浸透了，在他耳边甜蜜火热，“你会喜欢这个的，哥。”

 

他刚才叫他别忍，但现在又要他忍住。从被他操醒到现在已经快半小时了，郑允浩快被他弄崩溃了。他一直在努力压制自己，勉强维持住自尊，但为什么沈昌珉一直在挑拨他的底线？

 

昌珉在他身后索求无度，像一头双眼亮出金色，笑的时候牙齿发白，头颅上长着山羊般的黑角的恶魔。他觉得委屈极了，干脆放弃了负隅顽抗，开始自暴自弃地越叫越响，“昌珉，”他的脸偏过去，抵在枕头上，不知道是汗水、口水还是泪水弄出的痕迹有一大片，可他都没有意识到自己在开口求饶，“不要了吧…”

 

沈昌珉对他的哀求置若罔闻。确切的说，他的哀求像是在火上浇油，让沈昌珉的动作变本加厉地激烈起来。他直起身子，一把捞起郑允浩，让他翻了个个；他们面对面的时候沈昌珉每一下撞击都带着狂暴的力气，让郑允浩酸痛不已的腰身因为每一次深捅而挺直，当他退出又失去力气，软成一滩奶油。他看着郑允浩在失神之中闪着泪光的眼睛，闭不上的嘴巴，被他掠夺殆尽的后穴正在痉挛，终于让他有了射精的意思。

 

沈昌珉从他身体里拔出来。这个感觉像是启封一瓶珍贵的陈年佳酿，在橡木软赛脱离瓶口那瞬间让他整个身心都得到了无与伦比的满足。

 

他把郑允浩和自己的阴茎握在一起，只撸了两下，就有精液一起向上喷溅、有他的，也有郑允浩的。白浊粘在他哥哥的胸前，还有一些挂上了郑允浩的脸庞。他的表情迷蒙，脸颊通红，显然还沉浸在高潮的快感里。但是忽略他不断个起伏不停的胸膛，他睁着眼睛张着嘴巴，本该是情欲残留、春意荡然的样子，竟然叫沈昌珉看出了点纯真的错愕来。

 

他看起来像是个陷落孤岛的小男孩。这种落差使一种难以形容的污秽冲动促使沈昌珉抓起摆在床头柜上的手机。

 

他匆忙地对着郑允浩拍了一张。按下拍照键的时候，他的心跳快得像是刚从跳楼机上下来。他理智的现实主义和行动的鲁莽相互激烈碰撞，带给他的兴奋竟然多过了攀上高潮顶峰的时候。

 

他俯下身去，他的汗水滴在郑允浩脸上，让他哥哥眨了眨眼睛。晨光渐渐变得耀眼刺目，郑允浩终于，终于，由梦转醒。沈昌珉吻去了那些汗珠，然后他吻上郑允浩因为长时间喘息干到发白、需要好好滋润一番的嘴唇。他懒洋洋地用舌尖和嘴唇舔进郑允浩的口腔，他在他们唇齿相接的地方尝到了精液的味道。

 

郑允浩回吻他。沈昌珉满足地从鼻子里喷吸；在吻中他把一份阴暗的悸动藏进心中，留给日后慢慢品尝。

 

 

 

THE END.


End file.
